<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lime Green Beacon by BloodForTheBloodGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125654">Lime Green Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod'>BloodForTheBloodGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>About setting up a lime green beacon to summon Dream, And I L I V E for the two of them interacting, Based on Techno's joke from yesterday's stream, Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Gen, The past two streams have been massive motivators and providers of ideas for rivalstwt, come get yalls food, idk i thought it was cute, they are best friends your honor, you cannot convince me otherwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see a lime green beacon and you think: someone summons me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lime Green Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate you so much. When I get up there, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Phil is gonna have two dead kids when I’m done with you, I swear to God-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno grinned despite the threats being sent his way over the communicator in his hand. He sat, back against the beacon and lime green stained glass that he’d set up at the top of the mountain. He watched, eyes scanning the horizon as he waited for Dream to appear within his line of sight. “Technoblade never dies, baby,” the pink haired man responded, bursting into laughter at the annoyed groan he received. “Oh- I see you now!” he said, and lifted his trident into the air to wave with. As he squinted, he could just barely make out the sight of his best friend flipping him off. “Well that’s just uncalled for. And rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” was all Dream responded, chucking an ender pearl about halfway up the mountain. Techno turned off the communicator, and stood. The masked man appeared over the edge only a few seconds later, axe in his hand and shield on his back. “Alright. What the fuck did you call me all the way out here for? What could you possibly want from me?” he grumbled, marching over to join the hybrid by the beacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want something from you?” Techno asked in fake offence. “I’m not allowed to call up my good buddy Dream for a chat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream took a slow deep breath, letting it out as a sigh. “If you put up that fucking beacon that I gave you for </span>
  <span><em>emergencies</em>, just to ‘chat’ with me, I’m going to cannibalize you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it really cannibalism if I’m part piglin? And it’s not like you’re a human, so I highly doubt you eating me would count,” Techno pointed out, and Dream pushed up his mask to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “What- don’t make that face. I have a point!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate you,” Dream said, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Do you have an emergency, or are you just being a dickhead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno burst into laughter, but opened his inventory. “Not really an </span>
  <em>
    <span>emergency</span>
  </em>
  <span> per say, but I didn’t really want to just go handing shit like this out where anyone can see it.” Techno held out a bag to Dream, which the blonde took. He opened it slightly to look instead, and made a strangled noise at the sight of a totem of undying sitting on top of a small pile of netherite ingots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno what the fuck-” Dream looked up at his friend, who grinned. “What the fuck is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink haired hybrid shrugged casually. “I mean- you’re on that hit-list too, aren’t you? Can’t have my most beloved sponsor dying, can I?” Dream wheezed, folding over himself. “That, and I know better than to be in your debt. I mean- you don’t think I’m an idiot do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Techno, I am well aware of your big I.Q,” Dream teased, putting the bag of goodies into his inventory. The hybrid shoved at his shoulder, and Dream reached out to ruffle the other man’s hair. “Alright, I’ll see you… Tomorrow, probably. Keep an eye out, Blade. Wouldn’t want my strongest ally dying~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men laughed, going their separate ways. Techno took down the beacon, tossing it into his inventory before he launched himself off the side of the cliff and into the waters below.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>